thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Auction
Welcome to the auction! Here, users put up items they do not wish to own anymore for anyone to grab, and any user can claim these items. The auction is open everyday and will refill with new items every week. Rules Putting Up an Item #You may put any of your items that you no longer have use for up for auction. There is no need to create unnecessary items specifically to put up for auction. #To put an item up for auction, write a comment specifying the items you want to put up for auction. #Any item you put up that has already been claimed cannot be taken back. If, however, the item you put up is not claimed, you may take it back. #You may lock your item so that the user who claims it cannot alter it. To do this, you must specify the lock in the comment. #If you auction a tribute piece, the piece must have a minimum of seventy-five words. #If you auction a Lunaii, it must be uncropped. #An auctioned item may stay in the auction for a maximum of five days. After that, it will be sent to the Last Chance section for another two days. Sections with over nine items will also have some items sent to the Last Chance section. #Do not take information or files from an already-existing tribute and put it up for auction. This will result in a block. Claiming an Item #You may claim a maximum of one character per week. #You may claim a maximum of five regular Lunaiis per week. #You may claim a maximum of two edited Lunaiis per week. #You may claim a maximum of five anime images per week. #You may claim a maximum of five real life images per week. #You may claim a maximum of three tribute pieces per week. #Items claimed in a pack will add to the count of whatever items they are. #Items in a pack cannot be claimed separately. #Respect altering locks. #To claim an item, write a comment specifying the items you want to claim. #Wait for an auction worker to confirm your claim and give you your items. Requesting an Item #To request an item, write a comment describing what item you need. #You may request a maximum of three items per week. #You may not request a character. #You may not request a pack. #Any user is allowed to fulfill a request. #You may decline a user fulfilling your request if you wish to. Auction Workers These moderators and admins work on the auction and will confirm claims and manage this page. Do not nag them to confirm your claims, as many of them are busy. Item Claim Counts Items Tributes Add the template to your tribute before auctioning them. You may claim a maximum of one tribute per week. Packs Items in a pack cannot be claimed separately. Items claimed in a pack will add to the count of whatever items they are. Pack #1 (4/5) Naomi lunaii.png Naomi rl.jpg Pack #2 (4/5) Autumn Wells.png Autumn Wells rl.jpg Pack #3 (4/5) Ej.png GamesEnya.png EnyaVictor.png Pack #4 (4/5) Baldur Lunaii.png Baldur RL.jpg Pack #5 (0/5) NoAnime.jpg NoAnime.jpg Regular Lunaiis Only unedited, uncropped Lunaiis created in Lunaii Dollmaker will be put up for auction. You may claim a maximum of five regular Lunaiis per week. Fox lunaii.png|Reg. Lunaii #1 (4/5) Margo pt 1.png|Reg. Lunaii #2 (4/5) Idk sadness.png|Reg. Lunaii #3 (4/5) Solaris Bashiri.png|Reg. Lunaii #4 (4/5) ArisTempest .png|Reg. Lunaii #5 (4/5) Colby6.png|Reg. Lunaii #6 (4/5) Colby7.png|Reg. Lunaii #7 (4/5) Colby.png|Reg. Lunaii #8 (4/5) Colby4.png|Reg. Lunaii #9 (4/5) Edited Lunaiis Only uncropped Lunaiis that have been edited will be put up for auction. You may claim a maximum of two edited Lunaiis per week. Castiel 245.png|Edit. Lunaii #1 (4/5) Cinder 245.png|Edit. Lunaii #2 (4/5) AspenCrownGames .png|Edit. Lunaii #3 (4/5) Ian Fizgerald.png|Edit. Lunaii #4 (4/5) Oie YIOCVlkZUQOo.png|Edit. Lunaii #5 (4/5) Oie 0eKNlXcLRzta.png|Edit. Lunaii #6 (4/5) Oie qITkBoz6kuA8.png|Edit. Lunaii #7 (4/5) Oie transparent (11).png|Edit. Lunaii #8 (4/5) Auction1.png|Edit. Lunaii #9 (4/5) Anime Images Only anime images created in Rinmaru Games will be put up for auction. You may claim a maximum of five anime images per week. Anime5.jpg|Anime #1 (4/5) MyStyle (8)-0.jpg|Anime #2 (4/5) ScarlettWintersA.png|Anime #3 (4/5) JamesDesmondA.png|Anime #4 (4/5) Emilia-dono.jpg|Anime #5 (4/5) MyStyle (71).jpg|Anime #6 (4/5) Chloe anime.jpg|Anime #7 (4/5) Tristan anime.jpg|Anime #8 (4/5) Me i anime.jpg|Anime #9 (4/5) Real Life Images There is no way to know if these images are already in use, so if they are, you may have to give up the image. You may claim a maximum of five real life images per week. Lorelei rl.jpg|RL #1 (4/5) Th-363.jpeg|RL #2 (4/5) Th-290.jpeg|RL #3 (4/5) Th-255.jpeg|RL #4 (4/5) Th-242.jpeg|RL #5 (4/5) Th-193.jpeg|RL #6 (4/5) Th-165.jpeg|RL #7 (4/5) Th-241.jpeg|RL #8 (4/5) Th-296.jpeg|RL #9 (4/5) Tribute Pieces Tribute pieces must have a minimum of seventy-five words to be put up for auction. All tributes here will be named Alex. Once claimed, you may change the name accordingly. You may claim a maximum of three tribute pieces per week. Names #(0/5) N/A #(0/5) N/A #(0/5) N/A Appearances #(0/5) N/A #(0/5) N/A #(0/5) N/A Personalities #(0/5) N/A #(0/5) N/A #(0/5) N/A Backstories #(0/5) N/A #(0/5) N/A #(0/5) N/A Last Chance These items will be deleted within two days. You may claim as many of them as you want, free of charge. Tributes Packs Pack #1 (0/2) NoAnime.jpg NoAnime.jpg Pack #2 (0/2) NoAnime.jpg NoAnime.jpg Pack #3 (0/2) NoAnime.jpg NoAnime.jpg Pack #4 (0/2) NoAnime.jpg NoAnime.jpg Pack #5 (0/2) NoAnime.jpg NoAnime.jpg Regular Lunaiis NoMale.png|Reg. Lunaii #1 (0/2) NoMale.png|Reg. Lunaii #2 (0/2) Edited Lunaiis NoMale.png|Edit. Lunaii #1 (0/2) NoMale.png|Edit. Lunaii #2 (0/2) Anime Images NoAnime.jpg|Anime #1 (0/2) NoAnime.jpg|Anime #2 (0/2) Real Life Images NoAnime.jpg|RL #1 (0/2) NoAnime.jpg|RL #2 (0/2) Tribute Pieces Names #(0/2) N/A #(0/2) N/A #(0/2) N/A Appearances #(0/2) N/A #(0/2) N/A #(0/2) N/A Personalities #(0/2) N/A #(0/2) N/A #(0/2) N/A Backstories #(0/2) N/A #(0/2) N/A #(0/2) N/A Requests These are items certain users are requesting for. Any user is welcome to fulfill requests. You may request a maximum of three items per week. Category:Miscellaneous